The Wizard of Trinity Blood
by crusnik O2
Summary: Abel and Cain are trapped in a strange world together, not knowing how or why they’re there. Elsewhere a certain someone is having the time of her life… Please R&R Rated T just to be safe WARNING- Hilarity and craziness.
1. Intro

**Summary-** Abel and Cain are trapped in a strange world together, not knowing how or why they're there. Else where a certain someone is having the time of her life… Please R&R Rated T just to be safe **WARNING**- Hilarity and craziness.

**Trinity Blood, Wizard of Oz crossover**

**AN**- This is just a random story that I wrote yesterday… I just wrote the intro so ya… it will be one of those, think up the plot as you go, stories… just like all my stories are…anyway! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**- this will only be posted in intro, I do not own Trinity blood or The wizard of OZ, I am not being paid for this, please don't sue me, and ya…what else is there…think that's it, here is the story!

_**The Wizard of Trinity Blood**_

**Intro**

Abel and Cain where walking down a yellow brick road towards a house in the background, having no idea how they got there, or why they weren't trying to kill each other, but still, none the less, there they where, walking side by side, in their old military uniforms, to a tiny little house at the end of a yellow brick road.

"Umm…Cain…how did we get here??" Asked Abel as they continued to walk.

"HA! Like I'd know…I'm still baffled by the fact that your not trying to slice my head off…" replied Cain as he started to randomly laugh…and he wasn't stopping…

"Hey Cain, you alright??"

"I, HAHAHA, cant, HAHAHA, stop, HAHAHAHA, laughing! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Cain and Abel stop walking as Cain falls to the floor and starts rolling around still laughing his head off, "AHAHAHAHA, HELP! AHAHAHA!!! ME!!! AHAHAHA!!!"

Just then a giant can of soup walks up to them and starts laughing at them, "Looks like the witch is having fun again…"

Cain randomly stopped laughing as he stood up and yelled, "who you calling a witch you…you…can of soup!"

The can of soup started laughing even harder, "My dear sir, I wasn't calling YOU a witch, I was calling her a witch!" he said as he pointed at a giant hill with the face of a witch carved into it. There was a hill to the west of the village and at the top was a bridge leading into the mouth of the witch's head, "That sir, is the wicked witch of the west's lair."

All the sudden Abel got a grin on his face and started jumping up and down excitedly, "Cain! I know where we are! Were in the fairy tale, 'The Wizard of OZ!' I just don't know how we got here…"

Cain just looked at Abel like he was on crack, turned back to the can of soup and screamed.

There, standing right behind the can of soup, was now a talking lion…

"Ok that's it…I have officially gone mad…" mumbled Cain as he stared with wide eyes at the walking can of soup and the talking Lion.

Abel of coarse, wasn't fazed, he ran up to them, stopped right in front of them grinning and then just stared at them.

"Uhh… Who are your friends Tin Man?" asked the talking Lion as he stared awkwardly at the tall silver haired man staring at him like he was lunch…

Abel dived at the talking Lion and sat onto of him, pinning him to the ground as he started to drool, "food…"

Cain hadn't moved an inch and was just sitting there like he had been about 5 minutes earlier still staring at the tin man. He then randomly shrugged and dived at the Tin man screaming, "FOOD!"

Abel and the Lion stopped fighting over whether or not Abel was going to eat him and looked at Cain as he tried to eat a giant piece of walking tin…

Cain stopped chewing on a piece he had ripped off, and looked at Abel mumbling through a full mouth, "what? You did it, and you looked like you where having fun…so don't look at me like I'm a lunatic! Sheesh! Cant a man eat a walking can of soup in peace!?"

Then out of no where the door to the house bursts open and a young girl with a dog at her heels ran outside and stopped at them smiling sweetly holding a basket behind her back, "Hello boys!"

"Dorothy! Help us!!" screamed the Tin Man and Lion as Cain and Abel continued to sit on them.

She gently laid the basket down on the ground, ran up to Abel, pulled him off of Lion, and hug him squealing, "Omg! Where did you two come from? I've always wanted to meet you! I watch your show ALL the time!"

Cain stood up as Toto, Dorothy's dog, ran up to him and started sniffing him, "what do you mean by 'show'?"

"Wait? You two are Abel and Cain Nightlord…right??" she said as she let go of Abel, took a step back and looked at them.

Abel and Cain then looked at each other, then back at her, then back at each other, then back at her…and then they screamed at the top of their lungs and ran away, without realizing, towards the wicked witch of the west's lair.

…Intro End…

AN- well? Does it sound interesting so far?? Please tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. Bye till next time!

_**Crusnik**_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**- this chapter is a little more adventure then funny, but I tried to fit in some funny bits to. Hope you enjoy it! Ill be updating a soon as I can.

Btw the themes for this story are mainly Humor and Adventure.

**Warning**- Hilarity and Craziness

**Disclaimer**- In intro, now leave me alone!

* * *

_**The Wizard of Trinity Blood**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The Wicked Witch of the West sat on her throne overlooking the tiny village that she terrorized, something odd is going on down there, she though as she saw to strangely dressed men running around the village screaming… they where heading right for her lair… "What? Are they nuts?" She asked herself, "coming to MY lair, what idiots! Ill teach them to mess with me!" She stood up out of her throne and walked over to the opening in the wall and peered down, There, running up HER hill, the same one that lead right into her lair, were those two men… but there was something following them… No. Chasing them… But she couldn't quite make out what it was…

Abel and Cain where screaming for a new reason now, it was quite a simple reason too. There was a suicidal, maniac dog chasing them around the village trying to eat them alive… 

They spotted a hill and decide to run up it, hoping the dog wouldn't follow them… once they reached the top they noticed a bridge leading into what looked like a cave in the side of the mountain. Being the idiots they where being at that time, they completely ignored the GIANT sign that read, _**'DO NOT ENTER!! THIS IS MY LAIR...SO STAY OUT!! **_–_Wicked Witch of the West' _and they ran across the bridge and into the cave.

When the dog stopped at the bridge and laid down glaring at them, they figured they where safe and that the dog wouldn't cross the bridge…

An evil maniac laugh echoed throughout the cave and bounced off the walls, making it sound like it was coming from every direction. The two huddled close together on the ground in some corner looking around nervously as a green-skinned woman dressed in black robes with a witch hat placed on her head came down a staircase to their right laughing like a lunatic, "You dare to enter my lair uninvited!? You shall be punished severely!"

She walked over to them, picked them up by their collars an dragged them down the stairs, "but first I'm going to go and watch my soap. Wait here would you? Don't even think about escaping! Or else misery shall befall you!" she chained their arms above their head and their feet to the wall with shackles. She then walked back up the stairs laughing evilly.

"Cain, we have to get out of here!!" panicked Abel as he looked around and saw the floor littered with bones of every shape and size, "she's gonna kill us…"

Cain didn't respond, his head was turned to his right and he was staring at something with wide eyes…not moving an inch…

"Cain? What you looking at??" Abel said as he struggled to see past his brother.

"S-scare…"

"Your scared? Ya me too, I wonder what she's going to do to us…" he said getting worried about their safety.

"N-no… I-it's a… Sc-scare…c-crow…a-and…I-its…looking…at me…" he stuttered as swallowed a lump in his throat, "I-I think its…A-alive…"

"That's ridiculous! Scarecrows aren't alive!! They are simply there to scare crows. I wonder if this dungeon has a crow problem…" Abel wondered as he looked around the roof.

At that the Scarecrow Blinked and said, "We have more uses than scaring crows! We have hearts and souls you know!"

Cain lost it there, "AHH!! IT TALKED!!! HELP ME!!! ABEL!! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Cain as he ripped the shackles right out of the wall and made a run for the staircase only to have a brick thrown at his head as he tripped and fell to the floor.

Abel just stared at Cain, sighed and shook his head as the scarecrow burst out laughing, "You can't get out of here, its hopeless you idiot…"

Cain just jumped up, shook his head like crazy and then looked back at the Scarecrow with a giant bump on the back of his head, "Just watch me…creepy talking Scarecrow…"

Abel broke out of his shackles and ran up to his brother almost screaming, "Don't leave me!" Abel ducked as a brick flew towards his head. Causing Cain to fall to the floor yet again, with yet another giant bump on his head, "Ops…hehe…sorry…"

Cain just groaned as he stood up holding his head, "Right…lets just get…out…of…here…" and with that, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Abel just sweat dropped as he picked up his brother and started up the stairs but stopped when the scarecrow panicked, "Wait! Help me out of here! I've been stuck down here for a week!"

Abel looked back at him and with two quick flicks of his hands the shackles broke and the scarecrow fell to the ground, "Get yourself out." Was his only reply before he ran up the stairs and though the entrance to the cave.

He stopped at the bridge and stared with horror at the scene before him… there, standing right at his escape exit, was the suicidal, maniac dog…

Abel screamed as the dog growled and than pounced at him…

…Chapter 1 End…

* * *

**AN**- hehe… Please review! 

Also a **special thanks** to Kayla (wintershadow) and colonel-jade-curtiss for reviewing! **Hugs** you guys are the best!

_**crusnik**_


End file.
